Tough Love
by SqUeEgIr22
Summary: Lock finds himself a "playful" pal and Shocks not to happy. Could Shock be jealous?
1. Default Chapter

Might be a little boring in the beginning. Sorry. (Note) I do not own any of these characters except Raven Bloodvayne. I do not own any of the lyrics you may read through out the story either.  
  
Lock woke to what he thought would be a usual day of pulling pranks with his buddies Shock and Barrel. He threw himself off the bed making his way out in to the hall of the broken down tree house. He could hear Barrel fumbling around in bed trying to stay asleep. What time is it anyway? He thought. The past few days he's found himself repeating the same routine. Get up. Shower. Eat. Pull some pranks on the people of Halloween town. Come home and sleep. He was getting sick of it; he wanted to do something new and exciting. Yeah, like that'll happen. He locked the bathroom door behind him. Peering in to the mirror, he sighs. "No one will ever be attracted to me." He was now 16 years old and looked nothing like he did all those years ago when Oogie Boogie died. He was easily 6 feet tall with the same devil horn hairstyle, which was now a muddle from sleep. He was skinny but well built even after all the candy he's eaten over the years. Blah. He runs the shower water before taking off his jack-o-lantern boxers.  
Shock threw herself out of bed making her way to the bathroom. She could hear the shower water running. Arg Lock! She pounded on the bathroom door. "Lock hurry up damn it! I have to pee!" She continued to pound until she heard the water turn off. He takes a fucking hour! Before she could pound again the bathroom door flung open revealing a half naked Lock with only a towel wrapped around his waist. Shock looked down at her feet trying not to blush at the sight of Lock's bare chest. "Can't you pee in the damn bushes or something!" Lock growled angrily before making his way back to his room. What's up his ass? Shock wondered as she made her way to the toilet bowl. In the middle of her business she noticed Locks boxers on the floor. Trying to take her eyes off them she began to blush. What's wrong with me? I've seen his boxers plenty of times before. She picked them up and threw them in the hamper. "Boys" She said to herself not realizing Lock was standing in the doorway. "What about boys?" He asked with a childlike smile on his pale face. Shock jumped. "You pervert! Watching me while I'm in the bathroom." Lock laughed at her. "Oh please, why would I want to watch you?" he teased. She walked angrily passed him trying not to look at him wearing nothing but a new pair of skull boxers. He's right. Why would anyone look at me? She thought trying not to cry.  
  
Lock made his way to the kitchen where Barrel was sucking down a tub of Chocolate Chip and Bat Dough ice cream. He looked over at Shock who pretended not to notice him. She was 15 now and could definitely pass for a girl now. Her curves showed through her tight clothes. "Aw, come on don't tell me your mad." She looked away. "No! Why would I be?" She said trying not to remember what he said before. Lock smiled. "Alright. Well I heard the Vampires are having a party for their son's thirteenth birthday. We could probably pull some pranks there." Barrel rolled around on the floor holding his knees. "Hehehe! I'm in." Lock looked over to Shock who had a sour face on. "What about you Shock? It'll be fun." She rolled her eyes. "Fine." She got up and left the room not so much as glancing at Lock. "Sheesh. What's up with her today?" Lock chased after her tackling her to the floor. "Ow! Get off me you jerk!" Shock screamed before slapping Lock hard across the face. "Ah! Why are you being such a bitch?" Shock pushed him off her and charged in to her room slamming and locking the door behind her. She wouldn't come out until it was time for the party.  
  
Lock banged on the Shock's door. "Come on Shock hurry it up already!" The door swung open uncovering Shock dressed in a black lace tank top and tight black leather pants. Lock was impressed. "Not to bad looking Shocky." He winked and left her there hoping he'd say more. She sighed. "Not to bad yourself." She said following after him. Not bad at all actually. He wore a red sweater that showed off his masculine chest, and black corduroy pants; his tail hanging loosely out of them. Barrel looked quite handsome in his gray suit although he was rolling around in it. "Alright we better get a move on." Lock said stepping in to the shaky elevator followed by his companions. Shock couldn't help looking over at Lock while walking to the Vampires home. Every time he'd look back at her, her eyes would shift nervously away. What's up with her? Soon they were at the Vampires home and the party would begin.  
  
Ok it will be continued and I swear it'll get good! 


	2. Love is in the air

(Note) I do not own any of these characters except Raven Bloodvayne. Any lyrics that may appear in this story are not mine.   
  
  
  
When they arrived at the Vampires house the three went their separate ways. Lock had been leaning against the same pillar for an hour watching Barrel receive attention from the ladies. He was about ready to leave but then he saw her. His eyes were stuck on her; she was the most beautiful creature he ever saw. She wore a red corset top that revealed the top of her milky white breasts. Her black pants were tight fitting on her perfect ass. He couldn't breath as he watched her hips swerve to the music. She was running her tongue ring along her thin black lips, while her hair of the darkest shade of black was cascading down her back and shoulders. She looked over to him with her yellow cat eyes. He shifted his eyes as she smiled at him. Just then he felt a tap on his shoulder. "I hope your not here to cause trouble." Lock turned around to find the mayor with his sad face on. "Of course not mayor." He said with a bit of havoc in his voice. She was walking over to them. His breath was caught. 'What should I do?' "Are you alright my boy?" The mayor asked realizing Locks sudden discomfort. It was hard to speak. "F-Fine." She was so close. "How's it going boys?" Lock smiled trying not to look like a fool. "Ah. Raven good to see you. This is Lock, one of a trio. Often pulling pranks but he's a good kid." The mayor smiled at her. She reached out her hand. "Nice to meet you Lock. I'm Raven Bloodvayne. I'm pretty new to Halloween town. Maybe you could show me around." She winked at him. He shook her hand. "Uh s-sure. Now?" He tried not to stumble over his words. "That'd be nice." She held on to his hand. "Lead the way." He gulped. 'Wow!'   
  
They made their way past the fountain towards the graveyard. Lock noticed two blades sticking out of each side of Raven's pants. "So um, how did you die? If you don't mind me asking." Raven lifted her arms showing Lock the jagged scars across her wrists. Lock frowned but didn't ask why. She patted the blades in her pants. "Did it with these. Now they stay with me forever." She said with a hint of melancholy in her voice. "So where are we going?" She asked changing to a happier tone. "The graveyard I guess." She looked a little disappointed. "I thought maybe you could show me your place." She smiled. "By the way what did the mayor mean by you are one of a trio?" Lock was still stunned by her wanting to go to the tree house. "Oh. I live with Shock and Barrel. We've been best friends since I can remember. Inseparable I guess you can say." Raven looked at him slyly. "So where are they now?" A hint of playfulness in her voice. "Back at the party." Raven smiled widely. "Hmm." Lock wondered what she was thinking. "Hmm what?" Raven realized the smile she had on and quickly took it off. "Oh nothing. So um are you going to show me your house?" Lock felt butterflies in his stomach. 'Why does she want to see the tree house?' "Yea sure" They arrived at the tree house and Lock led her in to the elevator. He showed her around a bit not speaking unless necessary. 'Wow she's hot but why is she here with me?' "So where's your room?" Lock gulped nervously. "Over here." He said walking towards it. Raven followed.   
  
  
  
"Lock?"   
  
  
  
"Yea?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Do you have a girlfriend?"  
  
  
  
"Uh...um...no."  
  
  
  
He could feel his breath speed up as she walked closer to his bed. Sitting down on it she patted the spot next to her. Lock walked over. "Lets talk." Lock almost sighed with relief. He wasn't experienced in the sexual area. He couldn't help staring at her breasts heaving up and down. Her shirt showed enough of her stomach to reveal her black playboy bunny belly button ring. He felt himself get hard. 'Shit!' Raven obviously realized it because she looked down and then smiled. She didn't say anything but leaned over and gave him a light kiss on his pale blue lips. He shivered but leaned in and kissed her back. She rolled over on top of him pulling off his shirt. Lock was swept up in passion. His fingers loosening Ravens corset. He took it off and stared at her breasts as if he had just received a pillowcase full of candy on Halloween. He grew even harder, harder then he ever thought he could get. Raven unzipped his pants as Lock took one of her nipples in to his mouth. She let a moan escape her lips. "Lock" She whispered heavily. She ripped off his pants leaving him in nothing but the skull boxers Shock had seen him in earlier. Lock yanked at Ravens pants pulling them off along with the blades. Raven smiled and pushed him flat on the bed. She lowered her lips to the brim of his boxers and pulled them off with her teeth. She then wrapped her lips around him sucking harder each time. He could feel the cold steel of her tongue ring running up and down his dick. It felt strange yet good. He moaned as she took his balls in to her hands squeezing on them ever so lightly. He dug his hands in to the mattress while caressing her hair with his devil tail. Just then he heard the elevator. "Shit!" Raven looked up not releasing her lips. "There home!" Raven kept going with a bit of excitement in her eyes. :Bang Bang: "Lock! Why did you leave with out us?" He heard Shocks angry voice as she banged on his door. "Um...I was bored and um...couldn't find you guys." He looked down at Raven who was still going. "Now go away! I'm tired." He yelled trying not to let any moans escape his mouth. He heard Shock stomp away and slam her bedroom door. He let out a sigh of relief. He then turned himself under Raven. He slipped off her red lace thong. He let his tongue search inside her. Raven shivered when Lock flicked his tongue against her clit. Lock let out a loud sudden moan as he came. He kept moaning until he completely emptied out in Raven's mouth. Raven licked her lips before letting out a moan as Lock licked her clit rougher and faster. Lock wasn't sure if the others could hear any of this but he didn't really care. Raven screamed out his name as she finally began to climax. When it was all over they laid there catching their breath before Raven cuddled in to Locks arms and fell asleep. The next morning Raven woke up to Lock caressing her arm with his tail. "Good morning beautiful." He kissed her soft lips before getting up to put on his boxers. "Mmm...hey there handsome." Lock gave her one of his tee shirts to wear. It fit her loosely and reached her just above her knees. "How about some breakfast?" She smiled placing her hand on her stomach. "I'd love some."  
  
  
  
There's more don't worry R&R! 


	3. Jealousy and Realization

(Note) I don't own any of these characters except Raven Bloodvayne. Any lyrics that may appear are not mine.   
  
  
  
Raven held on to Lock's hand as he led her to the kitchen. The smell of spider leg pancakes was in the air and the sound of some one fumbling through the kitchen cabinets could be heard. Lock pulled Raven in to the kitchen to find Shock with her back to them, pouring snake juice in to a cup. Barrel was at the round wooden table stuffing his face with spider leg pancakes. Shock turned to find Lock holding Raven's hand with a grin on his face. She stared open mouthed nearly dropping her glass. "Shock this is Raven Bloodvayne." Raven extended her hand to Shock. Shock stared at it a few seconds before extending her hand to shake. "Nice to meet you Shock." Raven smiled at her as Lock pulled out a chair for her to sit on. "For a lovely lady." Lock kissed her cheek as she sat down. He scrambled over to the stove to fix her a plate. Barrel couldn't contain himself. "It's about time Lock!" Barrel laughed before being hit in the head with a pancake. "Watch it Barrel!" Lock wasn't at all pleased with the remark. He liked Raven. She was beautiful and funny and kind although he only knew her for a day. 'So what?' he thought. For some reason he couldn't help feel a little guilty. But why? Was it because he left Shock and Barrel at the party? Or because he got in to that little fight with Shock? He couldn't quit figure it out.  
  
Shock stared at Raven wearing Locks favorite tee shirt. 'She's so much prettier then me.' Lock sat next to Raven as they playfully fed each other. 'I think I'm gonna be sick. Shock thought as she practically knocked over her chair running out of the kitchen. "What's wrong with her?" Lock asked, curious about her behavior lately.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Lock kissed Raven goodbye before watching her descend in the elevator. "I'll meet you by the fountain later." Raven said before walking away across the bridge. Lock watched her before making his way to Shock's room. She had locked herself in there like she did the day before. "Shock what's wrong with you?" Lock asked trying not to sound annoyed by her rude behavior. There was no answer except the sound of her rustling bed sheets. Lock knocked on the door. "Shock come on open up!" The door opened where Shock stood with wet streaks on her pale cheeks. "Shock why are you crying?" Lock reached out to touch her face but she pushed his hand away. "Did you sleep with her?" Shock asked looking down at her feet so as not to make eye contact with him. "What?" Why?" Lock looked at her with the most confused face on. 'Why does she care?' Shock looked down at her hands, twisting her fingers. "Just answer." She looked up allowing Lock to see a new tear being born in her eye. "No Shock we didn't have sex. Why do you care?" 'Does she like me or something? Shock liking me? No way.' He searched her face for a hint that would justify his thoughts. "Nothing I just uh don't want to um see you get hurt." She said; the pauses making her answer sound less believable. "Why would Raven hurt me?" Lock asked with a devilish smile. "Maybe because she did stuff with you the first day she met you!" Shock yelled getting annoyed by Lock's questions. She slammed the door on his face leaving him to ponder all that had just happened.   
  
  
  
R&R the site wouldn't work for me before I left for the weekend so it's up now. More to come. 


	4. Meant to be

(Note) I do not own any of these characters except Raven. Any lyrics that may appear throughout the chapter are not mine.  
  
Lock walked passed Shock's room as he made his way to the elevator. The door was still shut tight; she refused to come out all day. Lock didn't know what to make of the whole ordeal. He lowered himself in the elevator and crossed the rickety bridge in to town. He could spot Raven sitting on the edge of the fountain. She was wearing a black velvet dress with high black boots. Wow, she looks great. He thought as he made his way towards her. She rose to her feet to greet him. "Hey you." She said as Lock kissed her cheek. "So what shall we do?" Lock asked while pulling her in to his arms. She leaned back a bit to see his face. "Actually we need to talk." Lock lifted one of his eyebrows. "About?" Raven pulled him to the fountain and sat down. "About us Lock." He sat next to her feeling a bit nervous. "Um ok." Raven took one of his hands. "Lock we can't see each other anymore." Lock rose to his feet. "What? Why?" Raven rose and stepped towards him. "I'm not the person you're supposed to be with Lock." He backed away.  
  
Raven smiled. "Lock I had a good time with you but it just wouldn't workout. I knew the second I met you that I wasn't the one for you but I figured maybe I could help you realize who was." Lock was confused. "But what about what we did?" Raven looked away. "There's no reason you couldn't have fun while discovering it." She let out a faint nervous laugh. "I know I shouldn't have done that to you, and I probably made things worse. I do like you Lock but I know you belong with someone else. You'll figure it out soon." Lock was angry but he didn't regret what happened. "Who is it then?" He needed to know. "I can't tell you. You'll figure it out. Don't worry Lock." She placed a small kiss on his lips. "I have to go now. It was nice knowin' you." She turned and walked away. "Bye Raven. I'm glad I met you." Lock said before turning to leave himself. He made his way back to the tree house.  
  
Lock made his way in to the tree house like a zombie. He didn't want to think of the outside world. As he walked to his room he noticed Shock's door was open. She was sitting on her bed with the window open. Her black hair was flowing with the cool breeze. It was at that moment he knew who Raven was talking about. For the first time Lock saw Shock in a whole new light. She was now a beautiful young woman, not just his best friend. Shock realized Lock was there and let out a small gasp. "Can I come in?" Shock nodded before looking back out the window. "I'm sorry." Lock sat next to her on the bed. "I am the one who should apologize. It was none of my business." Lock brushed a strand of hair away from Shock's eyes. "No you were right. Raven doesn't want to see me anymore." Shock looked up. "Why?" Lock looked in to Shock's eyes. "She said I belong with someone else." Shock tried to look away but she didn't want to. Lock's eyes were so gentle. "Oh and who is that?" Lock stared deeper in to her eyes. "She said I'd figure it out and I think I have." Shock wasn't sure if she wanted to know who it was but she couldn't help asking. "Oh, who..." Lock cut off her question as he gently kissed her. Shock couldn't breathe. When Lock pulled away Shock let out her breath. She didn't know what to do or say. "Lock you can't just expect me to give in to you after what happened." Shock got up to leave the room. "I don't expect you to. I just want you to know..." Shock turned to face him. "You want me to know what?" Lock walked to her and looked deep in to her eyes. "I'm in love with you Shock." Shock turned around so Lock wouldn't see the tears escape her eyes. "I love you too Lock. But I don't know if this will work." She left the room and walked in to the kitchen. Lock followed her. "It will work. We'll make it work. I love you and I'm sorry it took so long for me to realize it." Shock was leaning against the kitchen counter. Lock kissed her again, but this time more passionately. Shock didn't stop him. She didn't want to. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he lifted her on to the counter. "Lock I don't know if we should do this yet." Lock stopped kissing her neck. "Alright. It can wait until we are both ready." She kissed him and felt his hands on her ass. She was still sitting on the counter. Now this is a perfect ass. Lock thought as he slipped his tongue in to Shock's mouth. Shock changed her mind. She pulled Lock's black tee shirt off. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Shock responded by unzipping his pants. He kissed her before taking off her purple nightshirt. She wasn't wearing a bra and her breasts were exposed to Lock's hungry eyes. He squirmed out of his pants. Lock stood there in his black cat boxers staring at Shock wearing nothing but a silky black thong. "You're beautiful." Lock couldn't help but be amazed by her beauty. Shock kissed him and slipped off his boxers. "You're handsome." She looked down and was rather pleased with what she saw. She smiled at Lock who blushed. He slipped off her thong and rubbed his tail against her. She closed her eyes and parted her lips. Lock removed his tail and slid inside her. She was wet which helped but it was still a bit painful for her. "Do you want me to stop?" Shock shook her head and kissed him. She wrapped her legs around him and moved with him. Soon she forgot the pain and felt nothing but bliss. Lock kissed her shoulder and slowly moved his lips over her neck. She gasped from the heat she felt in her cheeks, and other places. (wink wink) Shock felt over whelmed with pleasure. She moaned as Lock pushed inside her faster. She clutched on to his body as she spilt out. Lock could feel her body shake as she climaxed. Lock felt himself burning up. He held on to Shock's ass and pulled her closer as he slipped in her harder and deeper. He rested his head on her shoulder as he began to come. His moans seemed loud enough for the town to hear them. He wanted to be a part of her. Shock could feel his warm stream shooting in to her as she kissed his sweat soaked hair. He let out a final moan before his body felt limp. He stayed inside Shock and kissed her passionately. He lifted her up and carried her to his room. They laid on his bed, Shock curled against Lock's chest. He ran his fingers through her hair as she fell asleep. "I love you Shock." Shock turned her head giving him a gentle kiss on the lips. "I love you too Lock." She placed her head on his chest where his heart would be. She wished she could hear it beat. Lock placed his hand on her hair before drifting off to sleep.   
  
The pumpkin sun rose casting its orange glow on Shock's naked body. Lock was awake and watched her sleep. She looked so peaceful with a smile on her face. She opened her eyes and stared up at Lock. "Mmm good morning." She said before she yawned. Lock kissed her. "Morning. How did you sleep?" Shock smiled. "Great. How about you?" Lock laid beside her. "Good." They kissed as Shock's breast's flattened against Lock's chest. Lock knew he wanted to be with her forever. "Marry me!" Lock said half as a joke but more serious. Shock's eyes widened with surprise. "What? But I'm only 15." Lock's face was sincere. "It doesn't matter. I just want to be with you forever. Please say yes." Shock smiled and hugged him. "Yes. Yes Lock I will marry you!" She threw herself on top of him. Lock kissed her and pulled her close. "Let's get some more sleep. We'll tell everyone at noon." Shock nodded and kissed his soft blue lips before curling in his arms and falling back asleep.   
  
The End. ^.^   
  
I hope you liked it R&R. 


End file.
